Battle of Reunion
by xsakura-shinigamix
Summary: SASUSAKU & TEAM 7. Taka, Orochimaru and the 4 Hokage join the battle against Madara and Team 7 fights against the Juubi as one. Note*: This fic is also uploaded on my personal Tumblr blog (sakura-shinigami) as well as my DeviantART account (kuroshitsuji1)


The Fourth Ninja World War reached its final round with Madara activating the Juubi's power and Obito fighting Kakashi. Team Taka, Orochimaru and the four previous Hokage arrived at the battlefield. Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo were to protect the injured and heal them.  
"Sakura-san!" Karin yelled at the medic.  
"Karin-san?"  
"We're here to help!"  
"How did you-"  
The three of them didn't lose any time and acted as Sasuke told them.  
"You can go help at the front lines! I can handle the injured! Suigetsu and Juugo will be our shield." the redhead pulled up her sleeves and tied her hair into a ponytail. She was ready to begin treatment.  
"Are you sure you can handle this alone?" the shinobi asked concerned.  
"Of course! Now go and help Sasuke-kun!"  
"What? Sasuke-kun is here?" she gasped and stepped back in shock.  
"It's a long story -_which I don't really know_-, but yes!"

She couldn't believe her words. Sasuke is back… and wants to help? How could that be?!  
"If I could, I would stay by his side and heal him, but he refused and ordered me to stay by the wounded ninja. Pleas, Sakura-san, you have to help him!"  
Karin had mixed feelings about letting her love rival go help the man she craved for, but the view of the battlegrounds made her understand that they weren't in any children's play. This was serious and they had to cooperate.  
Sakura, strong hearted, nodded and wished Karin good luck, while leaving the girl behind and heading for the front lines, where Naruto and Sasuke were fighting.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun!" she shouted out loud their names.  
Naruto was still in Tailed-Beast-Mode and Sasuke had activated Susano'o. The bright golden and purple lights were flooding the whole battlefield. They got prepared to attack together. The Eight-Tails was standing right behind them, backing them up. Naruto changed his form and prepared to fire with a gigantic Tailed-Beast-Bomb, while Sasuke's Susasno'o was already in position to shoot an arrow. They gave each other a signal and simultaneously opened fire. A huge blow occurred and the Juubi was being pushed back, cracking down on one side.  
"That's it! We gotta hit it once more! You ready, Sasuke?" Naruto winked at his friend with a bright smile and Sasuke just smirked.  
It was ironic how they ended up fighting alongside when, not long ago, they used to be enemies. But the Uchiha had made up his mind. In honor of his late brother, as well as the village he was raised in, he would abandon his hatred and help his true family, Konoha.  
"Oi!" she yelled again.  
"Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?" the Jinchuuriki turned around and saw his friend making her way towards the two of them.  
"Sakura."  
"Naruto, Sasuke-kun! I'm here to back you up with medical ninjutsu! Stay focused and do not turn around. I will lend you some chankra."  
She sloppy tried to avoid any eye contact with Sasuke by looking down and weaving hand signs, closing her eyes and trying to concentrate.  
She still couldn't believe that she was now helping the boy whom she once tried to kill and who also tried to kill her. But back then, her emotions had overcome her and she couldn't do it.  
She felt like crying, that's how happy she was to see him right now. To know that he decided to take the right path and forget the darkness inside of him. Her feelings for him had not changed, it seems. Although she swore to herself to forget him and move on, a girl's heart is not that easy to change.

When he saw her, he felt an instant pain in his chest. It was obvious that he regretted attacking her, as well as the rest of his friends. He didn't expect them to forgive him, but he hoped that they would accept him back home. His love. His friend. His Village. He aimed to take them all back.

Placing her hands on their backs, she closed her eyes and started transmitting chakra, healing their minor wounds and giving them more energy.  
"Ready!" she patted their shoulders and smiled, telling them to be careful and wishing them good luck.  
"Ok!" they both responded and got in position for their next attack.  
The four Hokage were all up against Madara, successfully separating him from the Juubi. One more blow and the monster would be defeated.  
"YOU CAN DO IT!" she screamed behind them.  
Repeating the technique from before, they both took a deep breath and aimed straight at the Juubi's centre. The following explosion was even greater than their first attack. Sakura had to lower herself to the ground and cover her head.

It was quiet for a moment and the whole area was covered in dust clouds.  
"I can't see a thing! Did we get it, dattebayo?" Naruto blinked his eyes several times because of the dust corns that blocked his sight, but still couldn't identify anything.  
"I can't sense its chakra anymore."  
Sasuke used Sharingan to scan the perimeter, but there was no sign of the massive creature.  
"That is-"  
"It's down."  
Sakura lifted her head, looking forward to see her old teammates. They were successful.  
"Naruto! Sasuke-kun!" she jumped up, almost tumbling over a rock, with a huge smile on her lips and tears running down her cheeks. Her legs moved as fast as they could and when she finally reached them, she embraced both of them and cried tears of happiness. She couldn't control her emotions anymore and had no strength left. She fell on her knees and dragged them along. They fell down on their butts with Sakura still clinging onto them. Naruto smiled and raised his arms to hug both of them. Sasuke smirked and slowly moved his hands to hug them back. He missed that warmth so much. He only_ just_ realized that.

"Awww, we hadn't had a group hug for ages, neh, dattebayo!" he laughed and released them from his tender embrace.  
"Sasuke, you rest. And you too, Sakura-chan! I've still got plenty of chakra left and the battle is not over. I gotta help gramps, dad and the First and Second with that ass, Madara!"  
He stood up and looked around to locate them. They were only a few kilometers ahead.  
"Octo-paps, Gyuki-san, let's go!"  
"Right behind ya, Naruto-kun!"  
The Eight-Tails and Killer B followed the Nine-Tails and another fierce battle was about to begin.

Sasuke had used up all the chakra he had left in their last attack. Sakura gently treated the rest of his wounds by tying bandages around them and disinfecting them with medical ninjutsu. He wanted to break the silence between them, but didn't know what to say. Then, she just randomly let out a slight laughter and looked at him with a smile.  
"It's really you, Sasuke-kun.." she hesitantly said.  
"I… didn't believe Karin-san when she told me you had joined forces with us, but now I see you with my very own eyes."  
Her hands started trembling and the bandages were slipping through her hands. Her voice became teary.  
"I'm… so happy… Sasuke-kun…" she sobbed.  
"So, so happy…"  
She clenched her teeth as more and more tears were escaping from her eyes.  
He raised his hand and blandly touched her cheek, whipping those tears away.  
"Sakura… I'm… sorry…"  
He was looking into her shiny green eyes, getting lost in that wonderful and enchanting color. He could only vaguely see them because he had used his Clan's doujutsu too much, but their charming color was standing out.  
She leaned forward and placed her forehead on his chest, letting down the bandages and suddenly embracing him again. She pressed her face against his torn shirt and let it soak up her tears.

He stroke her head's back with his fingers gliding through her dirty hair and resting his chin on her shoulder.  
He pulled back a little to make her raise her head so that he could see her face. He took a good look at her with blurry eyes and rested his forehead on hers, closing his eyes and apologizing to her.  
"Sasuke-kun…" she mumbled.  
Her hands were sliding up his chest until they reached his neck. She stroke his rough skin and closed her eyes as well.  
"I… I still love you… Sasuke-kun…"  
They both slowly opened their eyes and looked into each other's. With his thumb he touched her under lip and whispered to her.  
_"I won't leave you again… I promise."_  
She whimpered harder and nodded. A smile formed on her lips again.

Her precious love had come back to her.


End file.
